If You Were Mine
by LidxWay
Summary: La vida de Jess da un giro inesperado cuando su madre decide que debe ir a vivir con su padre a Nueva Jersey, dónde se encontrará con un viejo amigo de la infancia. ¿Quieres saber más? ¿A que esperas? ¡Pincha! Historia original con Joe Jonas
1. ¿Quien eres?

**Es el primer Fic que subo, piedad por favor T_T**

* * *

**_If You Were Mine_**

-¿De verdad tengo que irme? – Dije, la verdad no me hacía ninguna gracia mudarme a Nueva Jersey, es decir ¿Por qué tenia que irme? Estaba perfectamente en mi ciudad natal, con mis amigas de toda la vida y junto a mi familia. Ahora resulta que tenía que irme con mi padre y no por un corto tiempo, sino varios meses. Es un verdadero fastidio no ser mayor de edad, para hacer lo que quieras ¡Y cuando quieras! Mi madre tan solo se dedicó a suspirar, me dio dos besos y me entregó las maletas. No me escuchaba, tan solo hacía lo que se le venía en gana. Rodé los ojos y me di la vuelta, entrando en el tren. El vagón estaba vacío, no había nadie en él. Suspiré sonoramente y subí las maletas a la pequeña cestita que se encontraba sobre mi asiento. Antes de dejarla completamente, saqué mi viejo Ipod del bolsillo. Me senté en un asiento cualquiera y me dediqué a escuchar música durante todo el trayecto hacia lo que ahora sería mi nueva casa.

Sobre mí, me llamo Jessica, tengo quince años, mi pelo es castaño oscuro y mis ojos verdes. Mis padres están separados, vivía en Nueva York, un sitio que me encanta, pero claro, mi madre se había empeñado en que debía pasar más tiempo con mi padre. A él tan solo le veía los fines de semana, cosa suficiente. No es que no me gustase, sino que no estaba demasiado a gusto en esa ciudad, pero en fin. Tendría que aguantarme ¿No? Obvio…

Por otro lado, amo la música, digamos que es necesaria para mi vida, casi tanto como respirar.

De repente noté como el tren se paraba bruscamente, haciendo que casi me cayera hacia delante. Me quejé en voz alta, de todas formas no había nadie para oírme. Escuché vagamente unos pasos, mientras me acomodaba en el asiento, no les presté atención.

-¿Estás bien? – Dijo una voz masculina. – Te he oído quejarte – Me giré hacia el lado de donde provenía la voz, era un chico joven pero parecía mayor que yo, de unos ¿diez y ocho podría ser?, como fuera. Tenía el pelo más o menos largo, liso y oscuro, sus ojos eran de un marrón intenso. Vestía unos jeans estrechos y una camisa negra.

-Si, perfectamente… - Algo confusa, retiré mi mirada de sus ojos.

-¿Puedo sentarme? – Musitó, señalando el asiento que se encontraba de cara a mí, asentí.

Ese chico no apartaba su irritante vista de mí. Yo tan solo intentaba ignorarle, escuchando mi propia música como anteriormente. Pero no pude evitarle, me estaba sacando de quicio.

-¿Ocurre algo? – Arqueó sus cejas, para después negar con la cabeza y sonreír amablemente. Observé como giraba el rostro y comenzaba a observar los paisajes a través de la ventana.

-Perdona… ¿Te he visto antes? – Dijo al cabo de un rato, arqueé las cejas.

-No, no creo – Soy cortante, lo sé.

Tras media hora de viaje, el tren paró. Me levanté de mi sitio, al igual que él. Cojí mis cosas y me dirigí hacia la puerta lo más rápidamente que pude. Mi padre esperaba en la estación, sentado en un banco, mirando hacia la nada. Corrí hacia él.

-¡Papá! – Elevó el rostro al escuchar mi voz. Vino hacia mí con los brazos abiertos, le abracé sin rechistar. – Hola papá.

-Estás muy delgada – Dijo mirándome de arriba a bajo. Era cierto, estaba delgada, pero tampoco demasiado.

Subimos al viejo coche, no sabía hacia donde me llevaba, no recordaba como era la ciudad, donde estaba cada sitio.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti – Elevé las cejas. – Algo que te gustará. – Sonreí, nunca sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de mi padre. Suspiré, seguidamente introduje mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón… Oh… Oh no.

-¡Mi Ipod! – Grité, mirando a todas partes, tratando de encontrarlo. Pero no aparecía, mi objeto mas preciado en el mundo no aparecía. ¡Tenía canciones propias ahí dentro! No, no podía dejar que nadie las escuchara. - ¡El tren! Oh no…

-¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo extrañado por mis gritos y mi desesperación.

-Mi MP4, no está – Volví a mirar en mis bolsillos, pero no estaba. - ¿No puedes parar? Necesito volver al tren. –

-Pero si ya hemos llegado – Suspiré sonoramente. Empiezo bien, perdiendo las cosas, genial. – No te preocupes, mañana iremos ¿De acuerdo? – Asentí cabreada.

Tan rápido como paró el coche, abrí la puerta, saliendo de él. Observé el alto edificio, era tremendamente elegante y precioso. Mi padre sonrió, tras eso me rodeó con el brazo y me empujó levemente, haciendo que entrara al edificio. El interior era mucho mejor, había una pequeña recepción y un chico de unos veintisiete años detrás del mostrador, me miró con curiosidad a la vez que una sonrisa ocupaba su rostro. Era guapo…Pero demasiado mayor para mí. Negué con la cabeza, mirando hacia otro lado. Entramos al ascensor, papá pulsó el numero dos y la maquina se elevó. Permanecíamos en silencio, sin entablar ningún tipo de conversación.

Él pasillo era luminoso y bastante bonito. Nos detuvimos en una de las puertas "202".

-Vamos, haz los honores – Dijo sonriente, comido por la emoción. Me entregó las llaves. Las cogí algo temerosa y abrí la elegante puerta de madera castaña clara. La habitación era realmente increíble, corrí dentro de ella, observándola con los labios entre abiertos.

-¡Es genial! – Exclamé.

-Me alegro de que te guste. – Vaciló – Por que vivirás aquí a partir de ahora.

-¿De verdad? – Asintió - ¡Gracias papá! – Corrí a abrazarle, comenzó a reír.

-Bueno, te dejo tranquila, tomate el tiempo que quieras para instalarte. Tus cosas están en recepción, pídele al chico que te las suba ¿De acuerdo? – Asentí. – Cualquier cosa, me llamas. Estoy viviendo en el edificio que da esquina, el numero tres. – Y dicho aquello salió por la puerta. Sonreí, el apartamento era absolutamente genial. Los muebles eran modernos y preciosos, había una gran televisión de pantalla de plasma. Caminé hacia la primera puerta, en ella se encontraba el baño, con una amplia ducha, reí. La segunda puerta era mucho mejor, ¡Mi habitación! Con una gran cama de matrimonio para mi sola, y un gran guardarropa. Dejé de inspeccionar las habitaciones, cogí las llaves y salí a por mis cosas. Caminé tranquilamente por el pasillo, observando la cantidad de puertas que había. Hasta que sentí un fuerte quemazón en mi pecho, un líquido ardiente se había derramado en él. Grité.

-¡Lo siento! – Dijo una voz… una voz increíblemente familiar. – Déjame que te ayude.

-¡Tú! – El chico del tren – ¡Ten más cuidado! – Grité de nuevo histérica. Él tan solo intentaba limpiar el desastre que había armado – Déjalo, lo estás empeorando… quema –

-Lo siento de verdad – Fue lo ultimo que escuché ya que salí corriendo hacia mi puerta, él me seguía. Algo golpeó mi mente, no tenía la ropa todavía.

-Esto es perfecto, no tengo ropa – Dije en un susurro.

-¿No tienes nada? – Dijo amablemente, negué con la cabeza, mientras intentaba apartar la tela mojada de mi cuerpo. – Ven – Le miré sin comprender. – Vamos, te dejaré alguna cosa – Agarró mi muñeca y tiró de ella.

-No es necesario, mi ropa está abajo – Aproveché para hablar mientras abría la puerta.

-Es mi culpa, déjame ser amable ¿No? – Sonrió, me sonrojé. Entré tímidamente en el apartamento detrás de él. Era como el mío, tan solo, algunos de los muebles eran distintos. –Siéntate, voy a buscar algo. – Asentí, pero no le hice caso, me quedé de pie. En medio de la estancia.

Tras cinco minutos apareció por el pasillo con una pequeña toalla en mano y una camisa marrón en la otra. Me tendió la mano, con las prendas en ella.

-No encontré nada mejor, lo siento. – Curvó los labios, formando una sonrisa.

-No… está bien, gracias – Las cogí, rozando inevitablemente su mano, estaba tibia, ni demasiado caliente ni demasiado helada. Una temperatura perfecta.

-La ultima puerta del pasillo, cámbiate allí – Señaló el sitio con una mano. Asentí, eché a andar hacia la habitación, noté su mirada sobre mi espalda. Giré el pomo de la puerta y me adentré en el cuarto, parecía su habitación. Una gran cama en el medio, al lado derecho un armario y al otro, una pequeña mesa con varias fotos, me acerqué curiosa. En una de ellas, aparecía él, junto a otros dos chicos, ambos con el pelo rizado. Y en la otra, dos personas adultas, un hombre y una mujer, abrazados felizmente.

Dejé de curiosear y me quité la camiseta, dejándola en una esquina. Era negra, con una corbata en ella. Observé con detenimiento la camisa que me había entregado. Era elegante.

Me la puse rápidamente, me remangué y seguidamente me reflejé en el espejo. No me estaba del todo mal, no se me ceñía al cuerpo, me quedaba ancha, algo grande. Salí de la habitación con mi vieja camiseta sucia en la mano. Él chico esperaba, reposando sobre la pared, mirando hacia ningún punto en concreto.

-Ehm… - Dije nerviosamente. Dirigió su mirada hacia mí, sonriendo a la vez. –Gracias… -

-No hay de qué. Por cierto – Arqueé las cejas y observé como introducía una de sus manos en el bolsillo, extrayendo de él un… Ipod… oh, mi Ipod. - ¿Es tuyo, verdad?

-Mi… - Alargué la mano para cogerlo. Me tendió su brazo, con el aparato entre sus dedos.

-Lo dejaste en el tren ¿Cómo te llamas? – Dijo sin soltarlo del todo.

-Jessica Stevenson, puedes… llamarme Jess – Musité tímidamente. No sé como ocurrió, pero… me perdí en sus ojos. Me fundí en aquella mirada. Él me miraba curioso, esperando alguna reacción por mi parte.

-Joseph Jonas, Joe para tí –

* * *

**Fin del primer capitulo, muchas gracias por leer! :3**


	2. Música

-Joseph Jonas, Joe para ti – Sonrió de nuevo, sin dejar de observar mis ojos. – Quería… preguntarte algo. – me mordí el labio inferior, esperando a que hablara. - ¿Compones?

-¿Eh? – Abrí los ojos de par en par, eso solo quería decir una cosa.

-Verás, no pude reprimirme y…encendí tu Ipod, quería saber que música te gusta y escuché una canción – Hizo una pausa – Me pareció tu voz.

-No… no deberías de haber mirado. -susurré.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo – se mordió el labio inferior, parecía emocionado - ¿Pero es tuya?

-Podría decirse – Una risa interrumpió mi voz nerviosa.

-Tienes una voz preciosa. – Noté como mis mejillas ardían de nuevo. De pronto, noté una presión en mi barbilla, había posicionado su dedo sobre ella, para después "impulsarla" hacia arriba, elevando mi rostro hacia él, haciendo que observara su mirada de nuevo – Me encantan tus ojos, ¿Te lo he dicho ya?. –Susurró.

-Gra-gracias – Aparté rápidamente mi rostro de allí, me alejé – Eh… Después te…te devuelvo la camisa – Me escabullí por la puerta. Había conseguido ponerme muy nerviosa. Mi pulso se había acelerado, y no era capaz de sacar ese perfume de mi cabeza. ¿Vainilla? Por favor, Jessica ¡Compórtate! Tan solo intentaba ponerme nerviosa, hice un movimiento extraño con la cabeza, intentando despejarme. Bajé las escaleras rápidamente, pasando del ascensor. Llegué a la primera planta y ande decididamente hacia el chico que se encontraba tras el mostrador de recepción.

-Perdona – Elevó el rostro hacia mi – Mi padre ha dejado aquí unas maletas, ¿Las tienes? – Asintió sonriente.

-Si, ¿Quieres que las suba? – Negué con la cabeza, mientras que él las sacaba.

-No, no es necesario, lo haré yo misma – Las cogí y me encaminé hacia el ascensor, esta vez si iba a hacerme falta. Abrí la puerta entornada de apartamento de un empujón con la pierna. Dejé las cosas en mi habitación y deshice la maleta. Ahí es cuando me di cuenta de la cantidad

De cosas inservibles que había traído, camisetas que hacia siglos no me ponía y miles de trastos más que no usaría. Ahora que lo mencionaba, ¿Había piscina en este sitio? Pronto lo averiguaría, es decir, era verano y hacia calor, por lo tanto; necesitaba una piscina. Me cambié rápidamente de camiseta y salí de la habitación. Caminé unos pasos y no pude evitar detenerme en su puerta. Debía darle su camisa ¿No? Toqué tímidamente a la puerta y en menos de cinco segundos ya había aparecido, como si estuviera esperándome. Me quedé sin habla, para variar.

-¿Si? – Dijo amablemente, esperando mi respuesta sonriente.

-V-venia a darte tu camisa. – Mi corazón aumentó sus pulsaciones, estaba nerviosa.

-Oh – Cogió la prenda de mis manos.

-Por cierto – Arqueó las cejas - ¿Sabes algún sitio por aquí, para cenar o comer? – Tenía hambre ¿Vale? Y además, no conocía nada de ese horrible lugar.

-Claro, hay miles de locales – Sonrió alegremente. – Te acompañaré a uno estupendo. Dame dos minutos.

-¿Eh? – Rió de nuevo ante mi respuesta. –

-¿Aceptas mi invitación? – Era demasiado directo. Yo no era una chica de esas, no me dejaba manipular por nadie, y menos por un chico al que acababa de conocer. Pero bueno, era la única persona a parte de mi padre a la que conocía allí ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-Pues… si, supongo – Miré hacia el lado.

-Genial, en seguida estoy listo – Dicho aquello, se metió de nuevo en el piso, le perdí de vista. Al cabo de unos minutos (Tal y como él dijo) ya estaba en la puerta. - ¿Vamos? – Asentí.

Era algo incomodo, ya que ambos caminábamos sin decir una sola palabra, mientras él tarareaba una melodía que yo desconocía.

-Creo que no hemos empezado con muy buen pie – Rió. ¡¿Por qué siempre estaba tan feliz?!

-Ya lo creo – Intenté por todos los medios comportarme bien y no ser tan "arisca" como de costumbre – Soy Jess – Le tendí la mano.

-Joe – La estrechó, reímos de nuevo.

Finalmente salimos del edificio y comenzamos a caminar de nuevo, él me guiaba, explicaba que calles debía y no debía tomar. La verdad, aquello me venía de lujo.

-Mira, es allí – señaló un local perfectamente decorado, habían distintas personas sentadas en aquella pequeña terracita, parecía un lugar agradable. - ¿Tienes hambre? Yo invito –

-¿Qué? No, no dejaré que pagues – Soltó una carcajada. Nada tenía sentido. Se detuvo en frente de una pequeña mesita.

-Siéntate, no has cenado ¿Verdad? – Negué con la cabeza, a la vez que suspiraba. - ¿Qué quieres? – me entregó la carta.

-Lo… Lo que pidas tú – sonrió, provocándome un escalofrío inevitablemente ¿Por qué tenia esa sensación cada vez que se mostraba amable? Apenas hacía unas horas que le conocía y ya me encontraba en esa situación. Su risa, sus gestos, su amabilidad,… ¿Por qué debía ser así? Además, un chico como él, de seguro que tenía novia ¿Novia? Jess, céntrate. Ese chico estaba jugando, como todos los demás. De todas formas él no era para mí, intentaba convencerme de que no me gusta, y era cierto. ¿Cómo puede gustarte una persona que apenas conoces? Es lógicamente imposible, yo no creo en el amor a la primera vista, ni siquiera sé si puedo creer en el amor, sé que de alguna forma u otra voy a salir herida, me lo imagino. Estuve debatiendo todo esto en mi interior un buen rato, hasta que observé como Joe se aproximaba, con dos platos de… ¿Spaghetti? Si, eso. Dejó uno frente a mí, junto a una coca cola. El otro lo colocó en su sitio, junto a otra lata de refresco.

-Y cuéntame, ¿Tienes un grupo o algo por el estilo? – Dijo, para después llevarse comida a la boca.

-No, para nada… No suelo cantar delante de nadie – tomé un trago del refresco.

-¿Por qué? Deberías hacerlo, tienes una voz genial – Reí, para después comer al igual que él.

-Gracias… ¿Qué hay de ti? –

-Tengo un grupo, con mis hermanos. –Arqueé las cejas –

-¿Ah si? ¿Qué tocas? – Sonreí.

-Soy la voz principal – Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, rió. – Además toco algo la guitarra.

-Vaya… - Estuvimos hablando durante toda la cena. Era muy simpático y agradable, amaba la música tanto como yo, eso me gustó. Sus gustos respecto a grupos y músicos era bastante parecido igual. Estuvimos dando un paseo tras cenar, era de noche, las estrellas habían salido, era un escenario precioso. El tiempo volaba mientras charlábamos.

-Quiero saber más cosas de ti. ¿Acabas de mudarte aquí, verdad? – Asentí.

-Es complicado… - Hice una mueca extraña.

-Cuéntame, te escucho con ganas – eso me emocionó, hacía mucho tiempo que alguien me dedicaba unos minutos para contarle mis historias.

-Verás, mis padres se separaron… Desde entonces vivo con mi madre en Nueva York, pero el otro día decidió que tenía que pasar más tiempo con mi padre, y me mandó aquí. No me gusta este sitio – Agaché la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? No es tan malo, yo vivo aquí – reí. – No me parece tan complicado.

-Por que no sabes como me siento – Susurré – Perdona… no quería decir eso.

-No tiene importancia… - Suspiró e hizo una pausa - ¿Sabes? Eres diferente.


End file.
